oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Multicombat area
A multicombat area, also known as a Multiway Combat area is an area of the RuneScape world where a player or monster can be attacked by more than one player or monster at a time. Multicombat areas are identified upon entering by two crossed swords ( ) which appear in the bottom right-hand corner of the interface or under the mini world map. Anywhere else is a Single-way combat area, also known as a single-combat area. Multicombat areas are especially dangerous in the Wilderness, as a player can be attacked by more than one monster or player at a time. It is very useful, though, to be in a multicombat area while monster slaying with friends, as lone players can be killed easily. Notice when you are using Magic or Ranged on an enemy behind a barrier, such as ranging goblins behind a fence, even though it's not a multicombat area, as long as you aren't under attack, you can attack more than one enemy. Some multicombat areas include: * The Abyss * Al Kharid Palace in Al Kharid * Ape Atoll * Bandit Camp in the Kharidian Desert * Barbarian Assault * Barbarian Village * Battlefield south of West Ardougne * Castle Wars * Jail area in Draynor Village * Duel Arena * Most sections of Falador, including the White Knight's Castle * Falador Mole Lair * Fight Pits in Mor Ul Rek * God Wars Dungeon * Jatizso ice troll area * Kalphite Lair * Lighthouse Dungeon * Neitiznot ice troll area * Pest Control * Piscatoris Fishing Colony * Player-owned house dungeons and fight arenas * Ranging Guild * The northern coast of the Fremennik Province * The first level of the Stronghold of Security * Mor Ul Rek * Varrock Sewers * Waterbirth Island Dungeon * White Wolf Mountain * Several places in the Wilderness including the areas at or around: ** The Abandoned Farm ** The Wilderness Bandit Camp ** The Chaos Temple hut in the western Wilderness (not the Chaos Temple in the eastern Wilderness) ** The Dark Warriors' Fortress ** The Deadly red spiders ** The Deep Wilderness Castle Ruins ** The Demonic Ruins ** The Graveyard of Shadows ** The Lava Maze ** Lava Dragon Isle ** Rogues' Castle ** The Scorpion Pit ** The southern part of the Wilderness Agility Course * Wizards' Tower * Woodcutting Guild Multi-hitting attacks Some weapons, spells or equipment are capable of hitting multiple opponents in a single hit. Most of them could still be used in single-combat areas, but they could only hit multiple opponents while in a multi-combat area. They include: *Some Ancient Magicks: **Burst spells **Barrage spells *Chinchompas, Red chinchompas and Black chinchompas *The special attacks of some weapons: **Dinh's bulwark **Dragon halberd **Dragon 2h sword **Rune throwing axe *The Retribution prayer deals damage to surrounding opponents on the player's death. *The Void seal deals damage to all nearby pests when operated. Technically, the Dwarf multicannon is not a multi-hitting weapon; it simply shoots at many opponents very rapidly given that the player is not under attack or is in a multi-combat area. Trivia * Usually, when fighting a single monster with other players, the player that applied the most total damage at the end of the battle gets the monster's item/coin drop. * Players can aggravate multiple enemies by simply attacking all of them without killing them then running to a farther location. The aggressive monsters will follow the player causing the monsters to pile the player. * What determines if you are in able to attack someone else is based on the zone they are currently in, which means one could attack multiple from a single-combat zone as long as they are in a multicombat area. This will also mean that only one person can attack you if you are in a single-combat area. Category:Combat Category:Mechanics